


Heatwave

by CuddleMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Heavy Petting, Leo refuses to go outside, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Summer, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleMeister/pseuds/CuddleMeister
Summary: In the dead of summer, on a day when the sun shines at its highest and heaviest, Prince Leo learns that perhaps it's not always bad to feel hot - especially in the company of his beloved retainers.A one-shot end-of-summer fic because I haven't posted here in ages.





	Heatwave

"Lord Leo, can I interest you in a cloth?"

"No, Odin, I--wait, why, is there something on my face?"

Odin wiped a stiff-fingered hand across his forehead and declared, "T'is only that the pulsing rays of this midday have struck your noble brow with excess condensation, and I grow concerned for your personal moisture levels."

"Sweat?" Leo asked, turning to Niles with a glare.

"Sweat," Niles nodded.

The Nohrian prince sighed and combed a few fingers through his bangs. They emerged from his yellow locks damp, leaving clumps of messy hair in Leo's vision. 

"I've no idea _why_ anyone could be outside in such blistering heat," he grumbled as he stood and crossed the study floor to open up another window. "I'm not standing in direct sunlight, but there's hardly any air flow in this _damned castle_."

Castle Askr was fortunate to stand in a lush and open enough realm that the gods blessed it year-round with full, beautiful seasons. Unfortunately for Leo, however, that blessing became a curse as summer arrived in full swing. The days grew impossibly long, the clouds fled and offered no respite from the sun, and battle armor became a portable hell for any who wore it. The prince was at first stubborn to don anything less than the royal gold and black colors of his home, but after seeing his siblings trade their clothing for garish smallclothes and swimsuits, he finally shed his armor for a simple shirt and trousers. He still hated being so exposed, but he much rather preferred the exposure over the burden of hot metal upon his frame.

And so, while the other Heroes enjoyed their day off from Commander Anna's drills, Leo had stolen away to the darkest study room in the library wing, and poured himself into books, maps, charts, _anything_ to take his mind off of the heat. His retainers found him later that morning, irritated, defeated, and hugging his own shoulders in discomfort of the clothing that nearly stuck to his skin in the humidity. They settled into the study with him for the day, if only to keep him company - Niles perched upon an empty window sill to allow him conspicuity as he people-watched, and Odin perused the shelves of the library for books on mythology, tomes, and dictionaries with which to beguile himself. Their company was under-appreciated, Leo thought, but it certainly didn't make the study any less sweltering.

"I need a bath," Leo muttered, dabbing his forehead with the cloth that Odin offered him as he returned to his desk.

"While I'm quite tempted to arrange that for you," Niles said, "I feel that won't improve your situation." He settled himself against the window arch and crossed his arms. "Unless you'd like to take a cold bath."

While the initial thought was pleasing to Leo, he shuddered at the idea. "I'd go into shock, with how hot I am right now."

"Perchance you'd like to take an outdoor stroll, milord?" Odin suggested, tipping his tome shut in his palm. "Surely a breeze would lift and help release you of your fiery bonds."

"Do you think I have as resilient of skin as yours or Niles'?" Leo barked, ignoring the suggestive chuckle that rumbled from Niles' direction. "I will roast in the sun. Even if a breeze did come, it would be short lived. I would rather be miserable for now until nightfall comes than enjoy a brief wind and suffer for days from sunburn."

"Still," Niles pondered, "it isn't even tea time yet. You'll be waiting many hours before the sun sets." He paused to watch a small group of pegasus knights circle overhead, and Leo nearly returned to his books when the archer piped up, "What if we requested to borrow one of Lady Elise's parasols?"

Leo turned his back on his desk to face his two snickering retainers. "Very funny," he mumbled.

"Oh," Odin declared, "what splendor of class and sophistication you would embody, protected by dark, delicate Nohrian silk and lace in the dead of heat! It would--it would be--" He covered his mouth to stifle a giggle. "That'd be pretty hilarious."

"I have to admit," Niles added, "you would look simply _dashing_ , milord, strutting about the courtyard beneath a fair maiden's parasol."

"As I said, _very funny_ , you two," the price said, folding his arms tightly across his chest. "If you're going to do nothing but mock me, then do so elsewhere. I'd rather not be hot _and_ embarrassed."

Odin rose from his seat to join the prince at his desk, a smile still in his eyes. "Fear not, milord," he said. "We merely jest. After all, surely a harmless joke will put you in better spirits, or, nay, even take your worrying mind off the thought of heat."

"Your concern is appreciated, Odin, but neither of you quite understand," Leo argued. "Out of all of my siblings, I possess the fairest skin." The prince splayed his fingers in front of him, following with his eye the delicate line each of them made down his hands and wrists, disappearing beneath sleeves that were only slightly whiter than his arms. "My mother rarely brought me into the sun when I was young, and my father had no time to gradually ease me into outdoor battles when I was training, so my skin never grew used to the sunshine. That is one reason why I detest the heat so much, why I--"

Two fingertips slid beneath Leo's chin before he was able to continue, and his face was shifted to the dark mage next to him. 

"Milord, there are...merits to heat such as this," Odin said, softly. "In fact, there are countless--"

"I don't need a lecture," Leo interrupted. "Give me a reason why I should accept this awful weather."

"Because," said Niles, suddenly appearing next to the dark mage, "weather like this makes you appreciate _other_ types of heat."

"Like what?" Leo demanded, but received no immediate answer as his retainers silently leaned against the study desk on either side of their liege, all but surrounding him. The prince could smell each of them, the faint but familiar odor of magical research with incense and crystals from Odin, the tinge of pipe smoke and pilfered Askran perfume spices from Niles. There was also their...respective smells, their personal smells, the smells that made them unique, and while the assault on his nose was sudden, it was far from offensive. The heat only increased the potency of their scents as the two retainers leaned in around their prince.

"If I may, milord," Odin said carefully, "it seems ill-fitting for someone of your degree and refinement to be enfeebled by a concept as intangible as today's calescence." His fingertips became palms beneath Leo's chin, cupping his face in a way that allowed the flexibility for the prince to shift, but denied him the opportunity to wrench his face away. "You've no need to suffer this plight alone. Allow us the pleasure to help." 

Leo leaned into the dark mage's touch, into hands that felt surprisingly cool on his flush face. "Oh, very well," he breathed. "How do you intend to help me?"

"Distracting you from what bothers you seems like a stimulating approach," said the archer from behind Leo.

The prince tilted his head back slightly as a new hand threaded through his hair, carefully removing his headband and letting his locks fall into their natural untidiness around his eyes. From the corner of his peripheral vision, he could make out Niles placing the headband to the side before tousling his hair once more, calloused fingertips tracing his scalp, tickling behind his ears, sliding along the curvature of his neck. The touch gave Leo goosebumps, which only aroused a grin from his impish retainer.

He opened his mouth to demand that Niles still his fingers, but the words came muffled as Odin drew the prince closer and enveloped him in a kiss. The dark mage's lips were soft, but spoke a thousand words merely in the way they moved, gradually stretched Leo's mouth open, and counted his teeth with a nimble tongue. The act drew a sigh from the prince's lungs, warming both of their faces with his breath. He blushed, and prayed to the gods that the redness would be lost in his heat flush.

Niles meticulously arranged Leo's damp bangs as Odin softly deepened the kiss, and even with his eyes nearly shut, Leo could sense the archer watching with intrigue. He broke the kiss as gracefully as he could to spit, "Don't be so deviant, Niles."

"If you insist," Niles chuckled, giving his fellow retainer a warning glance before closing in on the prince, backing the seated Leo against the desk and leaning his head back to meet his stormy gaze. "My turn," he whispered, stealing away his lips.

Leo gasped as his retainers began eating him alive, Odin trailing lingering kisses along his neck and collarbone, Niles ravaging his mouth with his own. The prince gripped each of their cloaks in his fists, but while his initial impulse was to shove them off of him, he found he couldn't bring himself to actually do it. The absolute oven of heat the two of them created in their surrounding and lavishing of the prince was almost overwhelming, and yet Leo felt content to sit and bask in the warmth. His retainers were right - such a distraction was quite vitalizing, in more ways than one.

Niles ran a finger down the prince's clothed chest, stopping at a low-cost hanging cord of woven silk to tug it, gracefully unlacing the bow of Leo's shirt. As the bow opened and the lacing along his sternum loosened to reveal his chest, Niles hummed deeply.

"Such easy access," he murmured against the prince's lips. A hand slid into the newly opened lacing of Leo's shirt, arousing a shiver from him, but it didn't belong to the archer.

Odin's trail of kisses ventured below Leo's collar, leading his lips down the prince's sternum, his nose nuzzling the fabric of the shirt as he gradually exposed more skin, slowly unlaced more of Leo's chest. His hands grew more bold the lower his kisses dipped, carressing Leo's sides, rounding the curve of his rump, and finally cupping the front of his trousers.

" _Odin_ , what are you--hahh..!" Leo's thoughts were lost in a flood of desire as Odin wasted no time stroking a growing length beneath Leo's clothing. Coupled with Niles resuming his interrupted devouring of the prince's lips, Leo was left to quiver in his seat, tempted to arch into the dark mage's forbidden touch, tempted to sink his teeth into the archer's bottom lip. Finally, as he worried how much more attention he could take, his retainers withdrew from him in near unison. They stood over him with hidden satisfaction gleaming in their eyes, and Leo took a moment to catch his breath.

"You see, milord?" said Odin. "There exist many ways that one may counteract the wrath of our sun." His lips curled in a polite smirk. "Methinks you now have other thoughts on your mind than the weather."

"Bedchamber," Leo huffed, impulsively reaching to fix the headband that was no longer in his hair. He gazed up at his retainers, unsure of what sort of look they deserved from him. It did not matter, however; Odin was right. He had only one thought on his mind. "Bring me to my bedchamber."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted here in some time, so I hope you enjoyed this little number that I wrote during my commutes to and from work!  
> Also sorrynotsorry - I've a massive headcanon where Leo wears his armor even when it's not necessary because he's self-conscious of his body. So having him wear normal clothing around other people seems exposing, to me, in and of itself. .////.


End file.
